During foundation of industry floors, such system of making-up of subsoil and construction layers of earth plate should be selected, to ensure maximum fulfilment of the floor reliability criteria. Used methods of floor foundation include shallow foundation and deep foundation.
Currently known method of shallow foundation of floor includes creation of classical distributing gravel pad from psephite material such as crushed quarry aggregate, crushed ballast, gravel, gravel sand, and sand. Using this method, surface of earth base course is removed first, often in high volumes, and subsequently made-up grounds of loose materials are performed. Gravel pad created in this way is sometimes reinforced with the help of geotextile or chemical solidification. Subsoil created using these methods consists of pad of loose material, possibly intercalated with geotextile, and of the first floor layer placed on the pad. In case of using the method of chemical solidification, for instance lime stabilisation, chemically solidified layer is additionally contained as an underlayer located on the earth base course. For instance in the case of lime stabilisation, before made-up of gravel pad, solidified layer is created first by the process when the earth layer is mixed with lime, which, after binding water from terrain, will create solidified layer on the basis of calcium carbonate. The first floor layer is then placed directly on this chemically solidified layer or on gravel pad placed on the chemically solidified layer. Disadvantage of these methods include risk of non-uniform load-bearing capacity and uneven settlement of the whole redeveloped area and associated possible problems during cracking of the flooring assembly in the future. Consequences are manifested as local kneeling or heaving of the floor and cracking of the floor. Other disadvantages of the aforementioned methods include the need to remove material in considerable volumes, necessity to ensure landfills for mucked materials, transportation costs associated with supply of filling materials, and time demands. Other disadvantage when using chemical solidification is the risk of environmentally unfavourable action of chemical preparations, namely lime.
Known method of deep foundation is the method of consolidation with the help of pillars, usually filled with gravel. Using this method includes boring pits of various lengths and diameters into the earth base course, which are subsequently filled with gravel of various grading or with lime. Pillars created in this way are sometimes combined with gravel pad or geotextile. The first floor layer is then placed on the background created in this way. In this case, the subsoil consists of earth base course, pillars of various lengths and widths, optional gravel pad and/or possibly one or several layers of geotextile, and the first floor layer. Other known methods of deep foundation are the methods of solidification with the help of injection, such as Soil-mixing or compaction grouting. In such case, the subsoil consists at least of earth base course, a layer chemically solidified by injection, and the first floor layer. Disadvantages of existing methods of deep foundation are, beside its high demands on mechanization, time and financing, also and particularly the uncertainty of ensuring uniform load-bearing capacity of the floor and even settlement of the floor across the whole redeveloped area. The consequences are usually, just like in the case of aforementioned methods of floor shallow foundation, cracking of floors in buildings and local sinking or heaving of the floor.
So called cellular foil is known for consolidation of sole of terrains without buildings, such as roads, walkways, pavements, slopes, grass plots, playgrounds etc. Its arrangement is known for instance from patent specifications of U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,543, WO 97/16604 and of CZ PV 1286-98. This cellular foil is created from strips on the basis of plastics that are vertically positioned and interconnected by welding seams or other joints so that a web structure with vertical walls is created, which in a state stretched on a plane contains system of vertically open compartments.